This proposal describes the development of a new technology to obtain sequence information on proteins separated by 2D-gel electrophoresis. This instrument will be capable of sequencing multiple samples simultaneously, with greater sensitivity than that obtained with current technology. These features will greatly increase the efficiency of sequencing the many proteins that may be present following the 2D-gel electrophoretic separation of complex protein mixtures, for example the analysis of cellular lysate. This sequencer design is unique in terms of the solvent and reagent delivery valve system, the concept of having the samples chambers and conversion flasks on separate, rotating discs that rotate from one delivery valve to the next, the ability to sequence multiple samples simultaneously, and the utilization of a time-of-flight mass spectrometer for detection of the sequencing products. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: Successful completion of the proposed research will culminate in commercially available, automated, multi- sample, 2D-Gel protein sequencer unit for the biochemical industry.